Drink It Up
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Set nine years after Breaking Dawn. Quil never imprinted on Claire and now that Jacob is married to Renesmee that leaves Leah and Quil the only two wolves who have not imprinted. How do they cope? Well they drink their troubles away of course!


**Title: Drink It Up**

**Pairing: Leah/Quil**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Set nine years after Breaking Dawn. Quil never imprinted on Claire and now that Jacob is married to Renesmee that leaves Leah and Quil the only two wolves who have not imprinted. How do they cope? Well they drink their troubles away of course.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I watched Jacob drive away and felt my heart drop a little bit. He would be gone on his honeymoon with the demon spawn for a month and that left me in charge of the pack. Nobody was exactly elated over the fact I would be the one in charge while he was away, but they would have to get over it. I think he left me in charge since he realized how hard his leaving was going to be on me. It isn't like I was upset Jacob found happiness with Renesmee, but more about the fact someone else had a happy ending while I was still left in the dark. Sometimes I felt as if I would never find my way out of this black pit which was my life.

It hurt so much to know that everyone else was finding happiness and I never would. I had given up the search a very long time ago. I would have to settle for trying to be content and even for me that would be a very big stretch. I looked up at Cullen's house where the reception had just taken place. Even the living dead would find happiness before me. Soulless creatures could have the life they wanted and I was denied. I didn't understand and I don't think I ever would. They murdered and left nothing other than destruction in their wake and still they had everything I wanted.

With one shudder of my body I changed and felt that stupid ugly yellow dress explode in to a million pieces. I couldn't help it when I felt happiness knowing I had destroyed one little piece of their happiness. It was petty of me to think in such a way, but honestly I could care less about how finding the remains of my dress would affect them. They had wanted to keep it as a memory of the happiest day of the demons life and I had taken it from them the same way their arrival had taken everything from me.

As soon as I was in wolf form I realized I wasn't alone. Quil was phased as well, but that didn't surprise me. Since his grandfather had died Quil spent most of his time in wolf form. He had only been at the wedding for a couple of hours before he had disappeared after getting drunk. I thought maybe he had found a girl because that is what he did lately; he would either be in his wolf form or getting drunk and laid to drown his misery for a few hours. Right now the younger male was at the point I had been when Sam first left me. I actually felt kind of bad for him because I could relate to how he was feeling.

_I don't need your fucking pity Leah! _His thoughts bombarded me at once and I growled while running a perimeter.

It was thanks to me that we still had the treaty and treaty line. Everyone had wanted to forget the Cullen's were vampires once Jacob had imprinted, yet I had not let them. I told them we shouldn't forget the safety of our people simply because Jake fancied himself in love and they couldn't argue with me. Jake had been pissed at me for a while, but finally he got over it. He knew that like it or not I did have a point. The demon child of Edward and Bella was only half human and that meant she was still half vampire and a Cullen which means she has no right to be on our land. As an alpha he had to respect this fact and put all of his personal feelings to the back of his mind.

_I didn't pity you dumbass I was simply thinking about how much of a loser you are. _I snapped in my head wishing he were closer so that I could sink my teeth in to his shoulder or something.

_Coming from the bitchiest she-wolf in the land? _Quil muttered and I mentally rolled my eyes in my head. He honestly could not come up with something better than that? Maybe all the alcohol was going straight to his head and eating up what few brain cells he had to begin with.

_You need to come up with some new material. Where the fuck is Embry anyways? _I asked having finally reached him after my run. We never had any action from nomad leeches anyways and I have to admit it annoyed me because some action would have been a great distraction from life right about now.

_Where do you think he is? _He replied sitting down and digging in to the dirt with his paws. _He is with his precious little imprint. I offered to take his patrol since I had nothing better to do._

I huffed realizing it had only taken a few minutes to do my patrol. I had a whole night to waste and nothing to do. Finally I looked over to my pack brother. Hanging out with Quil would be better than hanging out alone or worse with my mother and Charlie.

_Thanks for the compliment Lee. _The chocolate colored wolf muttered and continued to tear up the ground with one of his massive paws. I suppose digging up the earth was better than his usual self destructive behavior.

_Bite me. _I told him before sighing and sitting down next to him. _Do you want to join me getting drunk? The Cullen's have all that left over wine and it isn't as if they can actually drink it. I am sure I could convince them to give it to us._

_Yeah sure, just let me change back in to my human form. _Quil said before quickly disappearing behind a tree to change and get dressed. I had known he wouldn't be able to turn down free booze.

0000000000

Two hours later Quil and I were at my house since my mom was now living with Charlie and left the house to me and Seth and we were surrounded by empty and half-filled bottles of different kinds of alcohol. I had to give the Cullen's for having taste. This shit was miles above the cheap beer I could afford. I had just mixed some vodka and orange juice together a few minutes ago and was already on my third glass and Quil his fourth. That boy sure could drink and it was probably his only redeeming quality.

"Do you think he can sleep with her without catching a cold?" I mumbled thinking about Jacob and his half spawn wife. "I mean she's like ice and he is hot so won't they have some sort of reaction? Hot and cold don't really work together that well. When I was seven I had been out in the snow for a few hours and my hands were frozen almost literally. My parents weren't home and I thought it would be a great idea to stick my hands in to hot water to warm them up and I ended up having to go to the hospital."

"You were stupid." The annoying shifter laughed and took a deep drink of his orange juice and vodka mix. "Everyone knows that you don't stick your cold hands in to hot water because you could fuck up the nerves in your hands and fingers. You need to gradually warm them up dummy."

"Dude I was seven." I told him with a scowl before reaching for one of the half empty champagne bottles. "How was I to know it was a bad idea? When you're a kid nothing is ever a bad idea."

"My grandfather taught me basic survival 101 when I was a kid." He said as a shadow of grief passed over his face and I couldn't help, but think of my father. If anyone could relate to what he was feeling it would be me.

"You miss him a lot don't you?" I asked finishing off the bottle I had been drinking from and opening another.

"Yeah." Quil grabbed the bottle from me and like drank half the thing in two gulps.

He was a lush and I wouldn't stand for him taking my booze even if he was depressed. I had been nice enough to invite him along on my drinking binge and with every little swallow he was taking away precious moments of my beloved drunkenness. With a growl I lunged at him and wrestled the bottle from his hands before finishing the little he had left. I was so pissed when I tipped it over hoping to get a few more drops of champagne since that had been the last bottle of champagne only to find it empty.

"You finished the bottle!" I snapped tossing it at his head and he ducked in time to watch it fly over his head and crash in to the wall before shattering into a million pieces. "Now I am going to have to drink something else and that was my favorite."

"Oh boo fucking hoo!" He mocked rubbing the back of his neck and dumping the rest of the vodka in to the orange juice container. "Big deal Clearwater, stop blubbering like a baby and get over it."

Narrowing my eyes I yanked the orange juice container from his hands and starting gulping it down as fast as I could. If I were human I would surely be puking it up by now, but my body burned off alcohol pretty quickly and so that was not something I would need to worry about. I kicked him in the head each time that he tried to get close enough to grab it back. I would show him what it was like to have your favorite drink stolen away. When I was done I set the empty container down and offered a very lopsided smile. Okay, so maybe downing the bottle like that hadn't been the best idea I've ever had.

"I'm going to have some rum and coke and no you can't have any lush." I stood up and kicked him in the side since he was in my way.

With a grunt he rolled on his side before getting up and following me in to the kitchen. "Oh yeah like you can really talk Miss sober. You drink more than I do sometimes."

000000000

Light peaked through the curtains and I groaned throwing my arm over my eyes. I could feel an empty bottle next to my head and I sat up only to realize hey I was naked. That didn't concern me at first because I do remember having been in wolf form during one time the night before, but then I remembered hanging out with Quil. I quickly looked around and saw him passed out next to me. Okay still there was no reason to panic I mean just because we were naked in the same room did not mean we had done anything. We had been drunk and so maybe everything was being blown out of proportion?

As I sat up I felt something around my neck and realized it was the tie Quil had been wearing at the wedding. Okay so maybe things were not being blown out of proportion at all. I looked closer at the male shifter and saw a hickey on his neck. Oh god I had slept with Quil. I needed to take a bath in holy water! I needed to scrub my body clean. Oh how I wished I could throw up all over him, but no of course I didn't feel sick when I wanted to. Instead I settled on kicking him over and over with the heels of my feet until he finally roused from his stupor.

"Oh hey!" He moved so quickly that when he sat up we ended up smashing our heads together. "What the hell Lee?"

"You slept with me you idiot!" I screeched and continued to kick him. "What the hell were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all?"

Quil rubbed the back of his head and pushed my feet which were still trying to knock some sense in to him out of the way. "I did? I don't actually remember most of last night-"

I was quick to cut him off as I started slapping him. "Oh so I am not good enough for you to remember? Thanks a lot for the compliment douchebag! You know you would be lucky to remember having someone as good as me where as I am stuck with the images of you in my head. I can't believe I actually did that and I can't believe you were actually any good."

A cocky smile appeared on his face and I wanted to smack it off. "I was? Well yeah of course I was because I am I am Quil Ateara."

"Don't take anything I say that could be seen as a compliment to heart because I am still half drunk." I muttered with a scowl.

He took a moment gather his thoughts and then he gave me that famous 'I am so awesome' smile of his. "Well now that I am sure I will remember do you want to do it again?"

I shrugged because honestly he hadn't been bad and what else was there to do? "Yeah sure why not?"

THE END

**AN: The next in my one-shot gift series to my readers. This one was requested by Babaksmiles I think and I think that it turned out rather well since I have never written as Quil before. Anyways let me know if you liked it or not and if you haven't requested your one-shot yet then get it in!**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
